Free to Love
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Videl and Gohan meet earlier than protrayed in the story, yet Videl is still focused on one thing, Gohan's secrets...
1. You live, you learn

**Free To Love**

**I was asked to put this up again, but when I rewrite it it will be deleted then reposted...**

* * *

_Chapter 1- You live, you learn_

This chapter title is based on an inspirational song, You Learn by Alanis Morissette.

Gohan had no idea why the girl was shooting him daggers. All he had done was go into the store to get some groceries. And it just so happened that someone pulled a gun on the cashier, and Gohan easily took him out, the other people seemed happy. But this girl would not stop glaring at him. She had stomped into the scene right as the robber was being defeated, looked around and stormed back outside. She had said something to the chubby police officer, and then started her dirty looks. Gohan nervously asked the man next to him who the strange girl was; the man had looked at him shocked.

"Why that's Mr. Satan's daughter," the man replied, "you have had to have heard of her." Gohan had just shaken his head, gathered the groceries and started off to the fabric store to pick up what Chichi had requested. And now that girl was following him, with her black pigtails bobbing behind her, trying to act conspicuous. Gohan would have flown but he didn't want to draw more attention to himself. So he just settled with a brisk pace as he walked down the clean sidewalk.

Gohan loved visiting the city. Although he stood out with his gravity-defying hair and homemade clothes, he still got friendly waves and was always greeted with a chorus of hellos. The mountain area was just so inhabited and deserted. The only person Gohan knew that was his age was Lime, but she had grown from the adventurous girl she used to be. All she cared about now was makeup and dates, yuck! Gohan may be 15, but he still was innocent and naive.

Finally the fabric store came into sight. The family-owned shop was small but cute and cozy. As Gohan walked in the bell rang, signaling the family. Ms. Eva, who owned the store along with her husband shrieked and ran over to Gohan, pulling him into a lung-squishing hug.

"Can't breathe….." Gohan gurgled. The huge woman released him and blushed furiously.

"Oh, Gohan, look how much you have grown," She gushed. "And so cute, I bet you have a girlfriend!" Gohan shook his head hard and Ms. Eva laughed. "Oh, still afraid of girls I see, but living with that mother of yours and growing up with Bulma Brief would make any boy scared to death!" Ms. Eva knew about Chichi's frying pan tendencies and Bulma's argumentative personality. "And how is that handsome husband of hers, Vegeta isn't it?" Ms. Eva asked curiously.

"Still as arrogant as usual," Gohan honestly replied, causing Ms. Eva to let out a chuckle.

"I see, they are both stubborn, like fighting, and have huge egos. I am honestly scared of how that son of theirs will turn out," Ms. Eva knew the Briefs well. Just then the door chimed again, and the black-haired girl hesitantly walked in the door. As soon as she saw Gohan, her face darkened and she stomped up to him.

"Who do you think you are," she yelled and poked him in the chest. Gohan just shrugged and looked at Ms. Eva with confusion in his eyes. "Oh don't act so innocent," the girl began, "I don't know how you pulled that little stunt, but I will find out, and expose you for the trickster you are!" Gohan was honestly and completely baffled. What had he done to make this girl flip out on him?

"What are you talking about," He asked the girl as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? I am talking about the fact that you tricked everyone into thinking you were the hero. Do you honestly think I would fall for that? No one could take out a man with one punch, besides my father, that is. And I doubt you would be stupid enough to attack an armed robber. So how did you do it?" she asked. She started circling the scared boy. She poked him in the back. "Was it a taser? If so how did you hide it in your hand when you punched him?" Gohan backed away from the nosy girl and practically hid behind a very confused Ms. Eva.

"Look, I didn't pull a trick and I definitely didn't do anything wrong. So why are you acting like I am the criminal?" Gohan asked the girl.

"Wait, what, so you really took that goon out with one punch?" The girl asked with disbelief in her azure eyes.

"Well what was I suppose to do," Gohan scoffed. Wrong thing to do, Gohan took another step back as the girl turned a bright shade of red.

"Well you don't need to be so cocky about it," The girl practically screamed. "Really, you arrogant geek, who do you think you are? How did you manage to take out a man with one punch when you have no muscle?" Gohan was offended. He thought he had great muscles, but then he remembered he was wearing the loose fitting long sleeved clothes because it was chilly flying through the mountains. Ms. Eva felt it was time for her to step in.

"Children, please, you are acting like seven year olds. Gohan, I don't see what you did wrong, but somehow you have upset this young lady. And you," Ms. Eva directed her stare towards the girl, "are also acting insane, what is it exactly that this boy did wrong? Save a store from a thief? Last time I check, that was a brave and a courageous action that gained respect, not grief." The girl hung her head, but suddenly perked up. She walked over to Gohan, arm outstretched.

"I am sorry," she said sincerely, "I am just used to saving the day, I guess I may have gotten a little jealous, oh, I am Videl by the way." Gohan just stared at her in shock. One second she was out for blood and the next she was being nice. Gohan just didn't understand women. He took her hand and firmly shook it.

"I'm Gohan, and I guess it isn't normal for a boy to take out a man with a single punch," he sheepishly grinned. Suddenly he remembered what his mom had told him about not drawing attention. "But the truth is I noticed he was acting like he had injured his stomach, so I thought maybe if I hit him there he would be hurt." Gohan sighed, that should be a good cover story. Videl seemed to buy it, and she instantly brightened.

"I knew you couldn't be that strong," she said as she happily smiled. "Well, I have to go, see you around maybe," she said cheerfully as she skipped off. Gohan just watched her leave, shock covering his face. Man, what was it with girls, they were nuts. Ms. Eva just looked at him knowingly. She had suspected Gohan wasn't normal for a while now, and she didn't believe his story one bit. She knew that boy was strong, and hiding something. She had already seen that man Vegeta do impossible things, and same with Chichi's deceased husband. She remembered when she had seen them flying over capsule corp. as she had dropped off some fabric to Bulma. She had seen the panicked look on Bulma's face, but Eva just acted like she hadn't seen it. But she had always known that there was something off about those men.

Gohan was on his way home, flying with his bag of groceries and fabric. Soon he would be there, but he was late. Gohan dreaded seeing his mom, and knowing her she would probably be waiting with the frying-pan. Gohan gulped, although he was a powerful Sayian, he was still scared of his mother, and he knew his father was too. Oh well, it was time to face the beast.


	2. Walking on water and the mystery watcher

**Free to Love**

_Chapter 2- Walking on Water and the Mystery Watcher_

Gohan paused before entering his house. Readying himself for an attack, he walked through the door cautiously. All the lights were off in the house, and he sighed with relief. Too soon, he realized as a frying pan clanged the back of his head causing him to wince in pain.

"Where do you think you've been mister," Chichi screamed as she continued raining blows with the pan. "You are at least fifteen minutes late, that's fifteen minutes that you could have been learning." Suddenly Chichi broke into sobs, holding the disfigured pan to her chest. "Where did I go wrong, how did I end up with a dumb-skull and a delinquent as my children." Chichi cried out. Gohan cautiously hugged his mother.

"I'm going to go upstairs to study, ok?" He told her. Chichi instantly perked up.

"My son, the scholar," she quietly said as she made her way to the kitchen. Gohan sighed in relief, his mom was nuts! Gohan was almost to his room when a black-haired blur ran into him.

"Goten," he scolded, "what did I tell you about running in the house?" Goten grinned and scratched his head.

"I forgot," He said sheepishly, "and I really want to tell you what me and trunks did! We threw a water balloon at Vegeta, but then he got really mad, and kicked me and trunks! And then Bulma tried to slap him, but he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and she pulled his tail and then something bad happened!" Goten looked at Gohan with a guilty look.

"What happened," Gohan sighed and waited for the answer.

"Bulma told me and Trunkey to go get the scissors, and then she threatened Vegeta that if he wasn't nice that she would cut his tail off! And then Bulma left to go yell at someone else, and Vegeta picked me and trunks up by the hair, and it really, really, really hurt! He started yelling at us, and trunks told me to tackle him, but we did it too hard, and we kind of broke Vegeta's nose!" Gohan burst into laughter! He couldn't help it, he knew Vegeta was probably fine with the help of the senzu beans, but he still could imagine Vegetas face! Gohan wiped his eyes and tried to put his stern face back on.

"Did you tell mom yet?" Gohan asked.

"No, Vegeta did, cause he grabbed me and flew me home, and then threw me in the house and then started yelling at mom, telling her she was lucky he didn't kill me! Then she hit him in the head with the frying pan, and he said some bad words to her and flew off!" Goten said matter-of-factly. Gohan couldn't help the bubble of laughter than escaped his lips. He scolded Goten, and went to his room.

One hour later Gohan was done with his homework and was bored. Suddenly he had a great idea.

"Hey Goten, you want to go train with me," he yelled down the hall. One second later a very excited monkey-tailed child was bouncing in front of him.

"Yay, for real, do you really mean it?" Goten asked.

"Yah, of course I want to train with my little brother," Gohan said as he ruffled his sibling's hair. Gohan and Goten ran down the stairs and Gohan yelled to Chichi that they were going out for a bit. She told them to be back in an hour for dinner. They flew off on the nimbus in the direction of the lake, unaware of the eyes that were watching them from the thicket.

**Damon**

Damon used to have a family, and friends. But when his folks died, he was given to his Uncle. His uncle was nice, but didn't even acknowledge Damon. So when the Uncle died, Damon had no one to go to. He was going to be placed in foster care, but they could never find a home for him. So the authorities made an exception for him, he could live on his own. But no one would hire a 14 year old boy, so Damon couldn't afford to live anywhere. He had wandered until he reached a small town where a martial arts master had taken him in for a few months, but he too had passed away. So with the knowledge of how to defend him, Damon had continued to wander. He was now in the mountain area, and had been looking for somewhere to sleep when the most peculiar sight met his eyes. There were two boys riding a cloud! At first Damon had thought the lack of decent sleep and food was affecting him, but this didn't seem like a hallucination. Damon decided to humor his imagination, and followed the trail the cloud left. Eventually he spotted the two boys stepping off the cloud in front of a massive lake. The cloud zoomed off, and Damon moved closer to the mysterious boys.

"Goten, are you sure you can do this? I don't think even dad can run across water," The bigger kid said skeptically. Damon's eyes widened in shock could the boy walk across water, who were these kids? The small child gave the big one a grumpy look. Damon supposed that was Goten.

"Watch, I can do it, I swear!" Goten said. Damon watched in disbelief as the child sprinted to the edge of the lake and with a burst of golden light ran across the lake. The kid made it seem easy, besides the fact he was practically moving at the speed of light. Damon knew if someone was to take a picture of him, his jaw would be touching the ground. Damon looked over at the bigger kid who was just patiently waiting. After at least fifteen minutes the small kid seemed to be tiring out. Suddenly he started to sink. The bigger boy just shook his head, and flew over to the floating boy. Damon fell over anima style, the kid flew. After the larger boy dragged Goten to the lake, he scolded him.

Then the smaller child and the bigger kid sniffed the air. Damon froze, what were they doing? The older kid put an arm out to stop Goten and then he started looking around the clearing, and then walked toward Damon's hiding spot. Damon was scared, the kid reached out, and Damon saw a hand in front of his face that pulled away the branch hiding Damon! Damon screamed and tried to run away from the powerful kids. He felt a strong arm on his shoulder effortlessly stop him. Damon turned around slowly to face his captor. Suddenly a smile graced the boy's face as he held out his hand to Damon.

"Hi, I'm Gohan, who are you," Damon again fell over.

**Gohan**

Gohan had just rescued his brother when he noticed a slightly powerful Ki that was near them. He sniffed the air and smelled a strange unfamiliar odor. It smelled like a human, and following the spikes in Ki, he heading toward the source of the power. Pulling back a branch, he saw a dirty boy cowering in the clearing. The boy let out a shriek and tried to run, but Gohan stopped him. Remembering his manners, Gohan held out his hand to the boy and introduced himself. The boy just fell over with shock written of his face. Gohan waited patiently, hand outstretched. The boy cautiously introduced himself as Damon, as he shook Gohan's hand. Goten, seeing the new boy, rushed over and started pestering the boy with questions.

They learned Damon was a traveler, and was just looking for food when he saw them on the cloud. He was the same age as Gohan, but was way smaller. Damon was medium sized, with a fair amount of muscle. He had long dark wavy hair that covered one eye. He was wearing a pair of torn sweat pants and a black t-shirt. According to him, he knew some martial arts. Gohan, trying to make a new friend, invited Damon to eat with them. Damon agreed without hesitation.

**Damon**

Damon was riding on the cloud! Not only was he getting a free meal, but he got to ride on the cloud! He felt like he was on a rollercoaster in the air. Gohan was flying beside them while Goten piloted the Nimbus. In a few minutes the cloud stopped at a well-sized house resting on a mountain. They walked up and went in the house. A woman greeted Gohan and Goten and asked who their guest was. Damon told her his name, and Gohan asked her if Damon could stay for dinner. The woman agreed, and told Gohan to give Damon a pair of his outgrown clothes and to let Damon take a shower. Damon obliged and in a few minutes he was clean and wearing new clothes. When they went back down, the table was covering heaps of food. Gohan and Goten immediately dug in. Damon watching in amazement and horror as they consumed the vast amount of food. Chichi brought more to the table and Damon grabbed some before the boys could eat it. The food was amazing, probably the best he had ever had. Pretty soon all of it was gone and the woman started doing the huge amount of dishes. Damon was getting ready to leave, but the woman asked him if he would like to stay the night in the spare bedroom. Damon said yes, of course he would. Pretty soon everyone was out cold, except Chichi, that is.

**Chichi**

Chichi had a plan, and a she was proud of it. She heard the boy was homeless, and she wanted to find a family for him. And she knew the perfect candidate.


End file.
